Secret Life of The American Teenager
by JulyCandiee
Summary: SUMMARY, COMING SOON!
1. Episode one: My Mistakes Make Me

**Amy POV**

"Are you sure?" Mom asks, for the third time.

"I don't know. What if I made a mistake? What if I walk out of here, go to New York, and always wondering why or if I went up there and worked it out." I say confused.

"You can still go up there." Dad says with motivation sugar-coating his words.

"George," Mom says sternly, slapping his shoulder, "Amy, you don't have to worry about the 'what ifs', all you need to worry is about your education and your son."

"Okay," I sniffle, "lets go, if I'm going to catch my flight we have to leave now." We file out and as we're walking to the car, I forget the lock, again. I run back and click it into place, gazing into the Butcher Shop.

I let a single tear go down my cheek. I turn the lock back, unlocked, and run as fast as I can to the apartment. I stand at the door, my head spinning. I turn the knob slowly.

When the door flings open the sight, is so, cool calm and collected. Ricky sits with John in his lap reading a book. Ricky has tears in his eyes.

"Ricky?" I croak. Both of their heads jerk up.

"What are you doing here Amy?" He says with anger. "Your plane left two minutes ago." He puts John on the floor and he takes interest in blocks.

"Uh, um."

"Amy, why are you here?"

"I made a mistake." I look down. He doesn't say anything.

"I don't want this to end, _us,_ to end." I say letting silent tears roll down my face.

"What about me not loving you? What about Clementine? Is she going to be a problem with us? Are you going to put it behind you?" Ricky says.

"Clementine isn't the problem Ricky! I was afraid she was what you wanted. I didn't want to lose you and I was selfish. I broke up with you because I don't feel worthy but I can't hide the fact that I-i love you."

I stutter, I put straying hair behind my ear. He walks up to me and takes his hand through my hair, just like my first year of high school trying to tell him I'm pregnant. I smile.

"I was wrong to say it was because of John. I was so wrong." I frown.

"I love you Amy, and yes, John brought us together but he isn't the reason I love you." Ricky says looking deep into my eyes.

"Ricky, what now?"

"I don't know Amy."

 **(A/N Guys, this is an edited chapter from my original story on Wattpad, I edited this one which might or might not change the storyline. I will edit the original soon. I will have a copy of my original if anyone is interested in that in the future.)**


	2. Episode two: Procrastinating

Amy POV

I fidget with my bracelets on my wrist.

"Amy!" Ricky says annoyed.

"Wait- yeah, what?" I say confused.

"I've been saying your name for the last five minutes." He laughs

"Mmmm." I hum, still lost in thought.

"New York," Ricky says

"What about it?" I question.

"Are you still going?"

"Ricky, I don't think I'm in the position to make any decisions now." He sighs.

My phone rings. It's muffled because I left it in my suitcase. I walk over to my suitcase and pull out my phone.

"Hey, it's Amy."

"Amy! I'm so sorry about you and Ricky. Did he cheat on you with Clementine? Did-" I pull the phone away from my ear.

"Ya done?" I ask Grace.

"Uh yeah."

"Its complicated, Grace. How about I meet you later? At the high school?"

"Mk, cya later Amy." Grace said.

"Yeah, you too." I press end call.

"Amy, what will we tell people?" Ricky askes putting his head into his hands.

"The truth." I say firmly.

"What exactly is the truth?"

"I have no idea." I say sadly.

*Time Laspe* (elevator music)

"Amy, we have a lot of things to talk about."

"I know."

"We have to talk about us, our relationship. What are we?" Ricky says, trying to get something out of me. Something I don't know.

"We should wait to talk about this. At a time where we are not confused. When we know what we're talking about. And most of all, when John is with someone else."

"Amy, don't push it off!" Ricky says.

"I promise I won't Ricky. You have to trust me."

"Amy, how? I said I forgive you for saying the things you said. But it's hard, really hard. I want to but all I can hear is you telling me you don't think I'm in love with you!" Ricky says.

"Ricky! We can't do this right now!" Ricky purses his lips. He mutters 'fine'.

"Tomorrow." I say quietly.

"Tomorrow what?"

"Tomorrow we can figure everything out. To refresh. Start again. I promise." For some reason he smiles. After everything. I know I'm the one who said such horrible things. But why I felt that way to say those things for a reason. A good one.

Words; 372.

(A/N The chapters will become longer I promise but I want to get a chapter out and I want to have important events in different chapters. I know this is really short I'll try and make the next one longer but until then, here you go. To be honest I'm really happy about this so far. I feel better than my last story. I'm also taking ideas from my last story in the next few chapters. Like I said, I won't be posting new chapters on my old one for a long time, and I might just finish up the story and close it :( I know I know. But this I hope will make up for it and will definitely be better.

Posted on JulyCandiee

Posted on Wattpad Safety_Kitty

(Both me)

For those who want to see my old story it is on my Wattpad Account and I don't see why to put it on . Sorry.)


End file.
